


help me to my feet and love can take it from there

by Spoofymcgee



Series: sunrise, sunset [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Blankets, Blushing, Cuddles, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Hair Braiding, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Movie Night, The Author Regrets Nothing, certainly not me, hand holding, i'm talking strictly about the other two, maybe they're watching an among us romcod-drama-horror, not to imply that padme's an idiot, snuggles, who can say, yes baby luke does wear pigtails no i am not taking comments at this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee
Summary: Do friends do that? A snide voice asks him as Padme leans down and gently presses her lips to his forehead. It sounds vaguely like Fox.What do I know about nat-borns? Rex answers exasperatedly, turning his focus back to the holofilm. It’s a horror-romance-comedy-drama, Anakin had said.Rex had thought it sounded like a disaster. He’d been right, too, but he hadn’t said it, because it might have hurt his feelings.Well? Another voice-this one remarkably similar to Kix says. You’re so far gone on him you couldn’t recognize propriety if it were a Purrgil lying on your face. Just kiss him already!“Shut up,” Rex replies fiercely.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: sunrise, sunset [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927888
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	help me to my feet and love can take it from there

**Author's Note:**

> does this make up for it?
> 
> i'm still sorry, if that counts for anything.
> 
> here is all of the fluff, remember to brush your teeth after reading.

“You are very endearing when you’re half asleep,” Padme informs him, both hands buried in his buzz cut.   
“Mmm…” he tries to protest, and she scritches gently at the base of his skull, and he goes boneless.   
“Film any good?” she asks Anakin.  
“Not really,” he answers, floating over the bowl of fruit slices and taking one. “Plot’s okay, execution is terrible. You haven’t missed much.”  
She squints at the screen.  
“Where’s Yellow?” she asks.  
“Oh, he died,” at her glare, Anakin lifts his hands in surrender, nearly knocking over the snacks floating around his head.. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were so attached.”  
Rex giggles, earning himself a light whack from Padme.  
“It’s not funny!” she complains, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. “He was nice! And wasn’t there something going on with him and Blue?”  
“Blue’s married to Red,” Anakin deadpans.   
“So?” she asks. Rex stiffens a bit, but then her hands are buried back in his hair and he can’t do much but melt.   
  
“Ssh. Stop fussing, I’m just doing your hair,” Padme scolds Anakin, silencing his yelping. Rex blinks awake. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep.   
“You’d look good with braids,” he murmurs, voice slurred with sleep.  
“You think?” Anakin asks, sounding a bit excited.  
“Sure,” Rex answers, stretching, careful not to hit Padme with his elbows. “I could find you a shirt that matches those hair ties Luke likes.”  
Padme chokes.   
He smirks up at Anakin. _I got the first laugh,_ his golden eyes seem to taunt.  
“So that’s how you’re going to play,” Anakin says, grinning mischievously. “I can do that.”   
He turns, quickly, and buries his fingers in the soft spots just underneath Padme’s ribs until she’s breathless with laughter.   
“Stop, Ani, stop,” she gasps, and he lets up, wiggling his eyebrows at Rex in challenge. He smiles back, slow, pretty and threatening.  
Snatching his bucket off the arm of the sofa, he slides it on and fiddles with the side controls, suppressing his own bout of laughter before pulling it off and handing it to Padme. She holds it carefully, as if it’s made of glass, and obediently puts it on. He reaches up to press a button on the side, and the vid starts playing. Mirth fills the room to the brim, a helpless smile scrawling its way onto Anakin’s lips as he absorbs it’s echoes in the Force.   
Padme whips his bucket off handing it back to him.   
“When-did you get it?” she asks between giggles.  
“What?” Anakin demands. “ _What?_ ” Padme, nearly sober again, glances at him and goes off in gales again.  
  
It’s nearing the end of the movie when he realizes his hand has found its way into Padme’s. He tries to pull away, gently. She squeezes it a little tighter, looking down at him.  
“I’m sorry-” he starts, before she presses a finger to his lips.   
“Don’t,” she says. “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”   
He can feel his face burning, turns it back to the screen in an attempt to hide.  
They’re friends. Right?   
_Do friends do that?_ A snide voice asks him as Padme leans down and gently presses her lips to his forehead. It sounds vaguely like Fox.  
_What do_ I _know about nat-borns?_ Rex answers exasperatedly, turning his focus back to the holofilm. It’s a horror-romance-comedy-drama, Anakin had said.   
Rex had thought it sounded like a disaster. He’d been right, too, but he hadn’t said it, because it might have hurt his feelings.  
_Well?_ Another voice-this one remarkably similar to Kix says. _You’re so far gone on him you couldn’t recognize propriety if it were a Purrgil lying on your face. Just kiss him already!_ _  
_ “ _Shut up,_ ” Rex replies fiercely.  
“Me?” Anakin asks, turning in slight surprise. Rex’s face goes hot again.  
“No,” he mutters.  
  
They don’t talk for a bit, echoey voices from the screen filling the silence.   
Then there’s a whimper from the twins’ bedroom, and then a loud, upset yell.  
“I’ll get it,” he says, pushing back the blankets and standing up. Anakin makes a mild noise of protest, silenced by a raised eyebrow reminding him who exactly Leia likes better.   
“It’s not fair,” Rex hears amid Padme’s giggles as he leaves the room. “She likes everyone _else._ ”  
Moonlight dances down from the window in the ceiling, brushing Leia’s dark curls with silver. She quiets when he untangles Luke from his little blanket. He picks her up anyway, cradling her head in the crook of his arm. She gives him a moderately furious look, and wriggles closer to his chest. He smiles softly, stealing her fuzzy coverlet from the crib and gently tucking it around her. She sighs contently, burrows deeper into the warmth.   
He looks up.  
Anakin’s clutching the door frame like a drowning person their savior, knuckles white and taunt. His expression is half cast in shadow, blue eyes darkened nearly black. Rex tilts his head slightly, and Anakin huffs a little unintelligible sound, spins on his heel, and walks away.   
He looks back down, meeting Leia’s judgy eyes.   
“Think I should go figure out what’s wrong with him?” he asks her.  
She nods solemnly. He shakes his head, wearing a tiny smile.   
“If you say so.”  
  
“Is everything alright?” Rex asks, entering the kitchen.   
Anakin, elbows propped on the counter, face buried in his hands, makes a few inarticulate but rageful sounds. Padme rubbing his back, sighs, and whispers something in her husband’s ear.   
“No,” he says, standing. He moves close, close enough that Rex can feel his heart beating in his throat. “I think I’m in love with you and _I don’t know if you feel the same,_ ” Rex’s lips part, the tiniest bit. “You’re kind and brave and smart and my daughter loves you and you’re _really fucking adorable,_ but also as oblivious as a barn door, and I really want to kiss you right now, but-”   
“But what?” Rex asks quietly.  
“I don’t know if you’ll let me.”  
Instead of answering, he reaches up, frames Anakin’s face with his hands, pulls him down and presses their lips together.   
It’s a second and an eternity before they break apart, and Padme’s standing there, head tilted slightly. She smiles like it’s a challenge, wraps her arms around his waist.   
“Is this okay?” she whispers in his ear.  
“More than,” he whispers back, and follows when she tugs him in.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, just wanted to wish you all a good day.
> 
> stay safe.
> 
> also!! if you have any thoughts, ideas, things you want to see, or if you just want to talk about tcw/star wars, drop a comment, please? those make my day.


End file.
